What Will It Take
by I Am The Pumpkin King
Summary: Naruto Namikaze's blessing turns into a curse the day his mother refused it. Join Naruto on his quest to find what it is he "truly needs" so he can regain what has been lost. Will he find it, or blindly let it slip away…!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer! Me no owny Naruto! If i did it would not be a childrens show…..**

**At any rate this is a fanfiction! I figure hey! I wanna see it why not write it…. so yeah… Idk **

**Read review comment and don't kill me!**

**Extreme Yaoi… I hope.**

**Kakashi X Itachi X Naruto X Shikamaru X Kiba X Sasuke (Not exactly in this order)**

**If it's not well liked I'ma delete it cuz this is going to be extensive… **

**You have been warned! My mind is Psychotic (hehehe my other story if you haven't read it feel free to do so) and have fun reading… this is the Prologue that you need to read first to get an idea of what is going onith...**

**Now go read!**

* * *

**Summery:**

**Naruto Namikaze's blessing turns into a curse the day his mother refused it. So instead of being bestowed a magnificent gift (of whatever) he was bestowed the gift of blindness. Join Naruto on his quest to find what it is he "truly needs" but what if the blindness is the gift? What is this? A lone wolf? A massive stag? Lion's and tigers and dragons oh my! **** Follow Naruto and his personal stalkers as they journey on a mission to regain what has been lost_. _Will Naruto find it or will he blindly let it slip away?**

**

* * *

Prologue**

The steady 'clicks' of footfalls down an impressive marble hallway, resounded soundly and pleasantly to the ear. The dark marble flooring accented the heavy, blood red, velvet drapes that hung strappingly along the elegant high ceiling walls, and within this grand, yet empty hall, held lavish paintings of the Kings and Queens of the past.

The steps, light and soft; however an underlying rush was present and it made the steps seem somewhat hasty.

Suddenly, thunderous, clamorous, and fast pelting steps rushed into the very large hall causing a rather harsh sound wave to reverberate around the empty, but still grand, hall.

"PRINCE NARUTO!" a male voice bellowed rather unbecomingly. Still the deafening foot falls pounded as they ran to catch up with the other occupant in the hall.

"I _KNOW_ THAT YOU ARE NOT IGNORING YOUR _CAREGIVER!_" The angry voice hissed the last word in malice that in turn caused a shark like grin to slip onto the features of a rather stunning face. The previous light footfalls hasten into pounding rapid footfalls filled with _snickers_!

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THIS IS A _DANGEROUS _TIME IN YOUR LIFE AND IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YO-"

"Come now Iruka!" a voice sang jovially.

"Haha just let me have a day to _myself_!" A melodious voice encouraged cheerfully.

"By the way old man, I'm quite enjoying our chase if I may say so myself! Let us rendezvous at the bakery in an hour!" the boy chirped and around the corner the golden blond child slipped.

Harsh panting and frustrated mumbling came from a rather disheveled looking tan man in rather dashing clothes as he stopped and bent over himself to catch his rapidly depleting air supply.

Then with renewed vigor he bellowed

"NARUTOOOO!"

**

* * *

Thirty Six Years and 6 months ago in the main hall of the Castle…**

Gold lined all four walls and the granite tiles shone with flourish. It was the simplest room in the entire Castle, and that's saying something. The main hall was made to fit all the occupants of the town down below incase something… unfortunate was to take place so you can imagine how _extensive_ the hall must be. However right now four specks occupied the room. Well four specks and a golden dot.

O.o-o.O

"He is beautiful Kushina." A stunning pale woman with coal eyes said smoothly. It was as close to cooing as she was going to get.

"Mmm, Yes, thank you Mikoto. Just like your Sasuke eh!" The gorgeous red head nudged the other woman gently, who in turn made a small 'Hn' in response. If it had been anyone else they would have found themselves six feet under.

"No dearest, my boys are handsome and charming." The taller woman responded with a light shove of her own that made the emerald eyed woman stumble a little bit. She was righted by the paler woman and given an apologetic smile as she looked into the other woman's dark eyes. Some time's Mrs. Uchiha forgot her own strength.

"If in charming you mean charm people to death of boredom then yes indeed." The shorter woman quipped happily back, nodding her thanks to the other Queen.

"And if I had not have just given birth I totally would not have moved an inch!" and with that she stuck her tongue out.

"How unbecoming of a Queen, Kushina dear." The darker woman mocked; however the barest hint of a smile graced its self on her ageless features.

"But you are right my Naru-baby is beautiful! Oh, I did such a marvelous job!" She gushed.

"Why is it that my part, in this whole beautiful child birthing process," a striking golden haired man who possessed eyes of the seas interjected while waving his hand in the air absentmindedly. "is neglected to be acknowledged?"

"Because Minato we, as the Kings', did not go through the hell of birthing the offspring…" a quite deep voice provide rather indifferently from behind the golden man.

This King was the polar opposite of the golden King. His presence was imposing and rather large, with a strong jaw and determined eyes. Determined to do what, I'm not sure but they were fierce.

Minato turned to his darker companion and glared. "Come now Fugaku! That doesn't mean that we," Minato gestured franticly between the two of them with his large hands "didn't have a part in the making of the quite stunning children that we" he gestured again for emphasis "helped our mates produce! I mean Queens… I mean… Loves!" He smashed a fist into his open palm simultaneously with the last word with a 'slap' as an epiphany look flashed it's self on his features "Yes, helped our loves produce! I mean look at your kids! How did such an ugly man and a lovely,_ vivacious, voluptuous __**ow! SHIT!**_" Minato ducked away swiftly from the powerful palm that made contact with the back of his golden head. He rubbed it gingerly then continued on, "women make such stunning children? Oh… I don't know where I was going with that one!" He tapped his chin quizzically as he dodged yet another swipe at his person with unprecedented speed. The he continued rather proudly, "It was clearly the over powering beauty genes of Mikoto that saved those poor children! HA! YOU MISSED AGAIN! You're losing it old man!" He stuck his tongue out and continued yet again on his rant. "But in my case Naruto is going to be a handsome devil like his papa!" the tan man said rather loudly and happily. Minato continued to tease as he dodged the pain inflicting hands of his best and long time friend Fugaku. All in all it was a pleasant evening filled with personal time. After all these were the Uchiha King and Queen they were dealing with…

A very straight laced and prestigious clan of black dragons, that were all about the no nonsense factor. They were to be taken seriously at all times… that is… except when with the Namikazie's.

At some point Fugaku, in all his seriousness and royalness and just all around stoicness, became so caught up in inflicting pain to his golden haired friend that he put Minato in a headlock and gave him a nuggie(1) with a malicious grin.

The younger King began to buck and yank his head to no avail from underneath the clutches of his brethren.

"Cease and desist now, Fugaku!" He tried to yell as his face was muffled by the other mans armpit. "This is my kingdom! Mine! Not yours! I don't do this to you!" Minato cried manly…

"That is because you never will be able to little one… or shall I say… ducky…" the darker man whispered into the others small tan ear as the golden one stilled horrified.

"You promised to never call me that again when we got our kingdoms you lied!" The bucking grew fiercer and wilder as Minato jerked in Fugaku's grasp. The darker man's pupils slited with joy as he felt Minato's body ripple beneath his hold.

The two wives paid no minds to their respective husbands as they sat on the large, golden, masterpieces that were the throne chairs, with the golden crib rocking in between them. They exchanged idol chitchat while holding hands happily… well at least Kushina looked happy. Mikoto was overjoyed too! Really she was… just more on the _inside_.

"_Liar_! Liar! Liar! I will set your pants on fire!" Minato's hair was beyond saving and Fugaku enjoyed provoking the smaller king.

"Come now Mii, you should _know_ me by now… You are the good dragon! That is way you are gold! I am the vindictive dragon! That is why I am _black!_" the older of the two teased as Minato's strength began to double.

"That is not true! And does your wife know how _evil _you are! Stop whispering sweet nothing to me and say them proudly like a… holy cows! _Fugaku! _We are _fucking kings! _Stop it!" oh the energy the smaller man held.

"Hn, why should my dearest Mikoto know the joyous _love _that I show you?" The large pale man drawled sarcastically as he too doubled his strength. "And you just want out of the hold. Your rags you call clothes have gone to hell anyways… you always did have the worst fashion taste between the two of us." The whites of Fugaku's eyes began to bleed into black as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"I'll have you know this is the fines cloth in my nation! And sorry you fashionable old coot! I knew you took more after your mother than your father! And I will _show _you rags!" Minato hissed at last as his own eyes bleed into Safire.

With a great intake of air, blue fire gushed from Minato's mouth and lapped at Fugaku's pants as he leaped 40 feet into the air.

Now the wives were alert.

"Minato stop this foolishness now!" Kushina hissed.

"Fugaku…" Mikoto chided.

"He started it!" Minato pointed viciously at the smiling man whose eyes had returned to normal.

"Come now Mii, how old are we?" the other grinned vindictively.

"Not old enough apparently!" the blond snarled while scrunching up his face miserably. Minato's angry blues were still slited and annoyed.

Abruptly a shiver racked all four occupants spines. Someone powerful was coming their way.

"Awww is this celebration for me?" a elegant tall man with nearly translucent skin and eerie golden slited eyes chirped happily as he billowed into the room in a rather revealing, yet stunning, white robe.

Fugaku tensed as if to strike, but Minato stopped him before he could with a cold reprimand.

"This is my kingdom Fugaku, make no mistake you are family; however punishment on my land is in my hands." Minato said as he stood to his full height stand a good six foot five and said lowly…

The slender man began to fiddle with his silky long hair as he smiled at all the occupants in the room.

"You are not welcome here Orochimaru." the caustic were spat with malice"Leave now and we will not have to deal with any confrontations." Minato warned while simultaneously thrusting his hand out to stop the movement he caught in the corner of his eye.

"Fugaku," Minato said coldly, "What did I just _say!_" Minato hissed his voice tipping into a deeper zone as he addressed his long time companion.

"Oh come _now!_" Orochimaru hissed happily. The tall man threw his arms open wide and grinned a grin that lit up his features brilliantly. The man didn't look a day over twenty-five. "I haven't even seen you lot in 200 _years! _This animosity you hold against me is sooo last _century_ and you all look so healthy! I don't know why your angry with me… that woman may have been your lovable nanny for many years, but she did intend to kill you boy… not to mention the head guard was also her lover and was intending to betray you as well. It is only unfortunate that I didn't realize what was going on in time to save my best friends from there rather… dishonorably demise…(2). It was just most unfortunate that you found me over their dead bodies." Orochimaru said very serious for a moment… but then smiled as if he was looking at something precious. "I protected you and yet you're still in denial… such a shame, but I am proud of how you have grown… both of you young ones." he said fondly. He then clapped his hands together rather loudly and smiled? "Now down to business. Kushina dear, not only are you not a dragon, but you are a special furry little fox! Not to mention you are married to my godson. So your baby is very special to me! Your particular breed of fox somehow mysteriously became extinct, such a shame really. So, you are the second to last left; technically not, but Kyuubi just can't be found." Orochimaru then made an adorable contemplative look and then shrugged nonchalantly "So! Your baby once again is _very _special to me! You had to carry it for _two_ years versus the average one-year for dragon children! Hence I want your baby… as my mate!" he said joyously.

Angry voices yell there displeasure and the acute sound of ripping clothes became apparent. Mikoto had even stepped forward to be yet another level of blockage between Orochimaru and the baby.

"Ah, ah, ah control yourselves! That child and I will produce the greatest offspring known to man! And you shall be the proud paren-" his sarcasm was tangible, but due to this lots past experiences the younger adults were only looking at the surface meaning, not the obvious poke underneath. Immediately Orochimaru winced… sigh… children these days…

"Shut your fucking mouth you sick bastard! You killed my mother and father and Jiraiya and Tsunade just refused to see you for the monster you are! My son will _never _have any dealings with you what so ever! _Ever! Do you fucking hear me!_" the last words erupted from deep down from a pit inside Minato as his body began to contort it self.

"Sigh, I knew you wouldn't take me up on my gracious offer…" Orochimaru joked, but it soon clicked that these children just would not take a joke. So he stated exasperatedly with his eyes closed. "Calm down.", and when he was met with silence he then peaked one open to look at the occupants before him "You young ones get so fired up that it's a wonder you think rationally. I have a… mate… " he stated rather blandly "and he would kill me many times over if I ever thought of ditching him for another… So I have the original news I am actually here to bare. The three Sannins…" Orochimaru frowned at the seventy-foot tall creatures crouched down and staring menacingly in front of him with curiosity. "have decided to bestow upon your child a gifts! A gift from every one of us… I just happen to be prompt." Orochimaru proclaimed rather arrogantly.

"I do not want any gift _you _have to bare!" Kushina yelled defiantly as she stood in front of her baby's golden crib.

"You do _not_ want the gracious gift that _I _came to bestow upon your child!" Orochimaru said incredulously. "The gift that I had been thinking about gracing your child with since I heard of his _conception!" _Orochimaru yelled hysterically.

"Damn straight you _snake!" _Kushina hissed menacingly.

Something snapped in Orochimaru and his eyes began to glow a brilliant gold causing his slited pupils to become more prominent.

"Then you shall watch as your child goes _blind!_" Orochimaru hissed angrily._ "_The day his body matures into a _delectable _young man his eyes will fail him! And to think that I…ugh …arrogant child." Orochimaru snorted as he crossed his arms and looked away to catch his composer… the nerve of that little girl. "And only when he discovers what it is he truly needs...will he regain what has been lost." And with that Orochimaru sneezed…

Nobody noticed that he released a fine purple mist that traveled its way to the baby.

This was due to the fact that Orochimaru had them all very well distracted, Kushina was dealing with the snakes that were slithering towards her baby, harmless little things really, while the other three dragons were occupied with a highly amused Orochimaru. Who, I might add, was dancing gracefully around all of the powerful snapping jaws and random bursts of fire that were thrown his way.

With a ferocious snarl emerald eyes slited and fangs began to protrude out the sides of the fiery-headed woman's lips, and with nails elongated she began to swipe furiously at the slithering creatures.

But it was for not a rather large snake sank its fangs in all the way to the bone, this in turn forced her to retracted her hands, if only for a second, but that second was all the time that was needed for a smaller slender one to slither its way up to the sleepy baby and prick the baby's tiny arm with tiny fangs. The baby began to cry and Kushina snapped her head towards her baby. Her face then contorted into misery as she looked on at the scene with despair.

What she saw made her heart break.

With a wail of anguish, three massive dragonheads turn to look at the collapsed mother tightly gripping her baby.

Minato shifted back into a human faster than you could say holy something and he ran towards his wife.

Naked as the day that he was born he tightly hugged his wife and released a wave of fire that incinerated all the surrounding snakes with a sickening hiss. The other two looked back at the man responsible only to find the previous space vacant.

With anger in their minds and sorrow in their hearts Fugaku and Mikoto released their anguish with an unprecedented roar.

However no one noticed as the baby began to cough as something flowed into the baby's previously wailing mouth.

And no one noticed that the two tiny pricks were gone without a trace… almost as if they were never really there…

**(A/N I was really trying to hurry this scene up sorry for the rush:)**

O.o-o.O

**

* * *

Present day (Naruto looks 17-18 years old)**

"Iruka!" a light voice chimes in greeting. "I'm so glad you made it on time!" Now, I need you to man the cashier while I put my precious love into the next order!" Naruto said happily, as he waved good-bye to the customer he just gave a fresh order of bread to.

"Thank you come again!" he said enthusiastically, but the older woman lingered. She just stood there in the way of people trying to come into the famous bakery.

Not only was it royal, but it was absolutely delicious and affordable!

A brilliant field of wild flowers surrounded the contemporary establishment, and when the flowers bloomed, the field held every color imaginable. The meadow stretched a good distance to either side of he bakery, and it was the last shop anyone would encounter if they had come to travel up the mountain to the king and queen's palace. It was a great spot actually and people flew in from all over.

Naruto had always been told that he should learn what trades and businesses were present in his land, but Naruto was never a minor detail person… more like a big picture kind of guy! Something about the latest and greatest in medical technologies and weaponry never did catch his fancy…

His bakery that he begged to have was a two-story building with a cute brick chimney! At least that's what he last recalled of it… It was wide and open with just one tall ceiling that held a sunroof that Naruto could open and close at will. The second story was like a patio, with four spiraling black steel staircases in each corner so that you didn't have to walk around to get to a specific spot upstairs. Just pick the closest staircase!

Over all, Naruto was very happy with how his vision turned out… he was just sad that he couldn't… see it anymore…

At any rate Naruto deemed his sanctuary "The Golden Fox" just to be true to his heritage. Plus it just rang well with him "The Golden Fox". At first he was going to have "The Golden Fox Dragon", but it seemed too foreign to him.

The outside of the building was supported by 4 marble pillars filled with the essence of water that made them shimmer and dance in the sun's light. Thin vines that twine and twirl around the pillars too bloom beautiful flowers of various colors. A line of red maple trees wrap around the bakery to make it seem secluded in such open space.

The roof of the building is flat and rounded, and it pushes out about 15 feet on all sides of the building. The building it self is actually a thick heavy glass box, however a blindingly bright white steel coils it's self multiple times up to the roof where it finishes. Various windows are strategically placed so that it doesn't take away from the art of the building its self. Sai, his emotionless irritating friend, was the one to come up with the design…

Naruto was fond of the boy really he was… it wasn't that he was… well…the pale dark hair boy wasn't _bad_ to be around just irritating and sharply candid. And sometimes Naruto just didn't appreciate that quality about him.

The walls housed drawings of dancing foxes, which Sai (yes he's still socially awkward just not around Naruto), had masterfully drawn. The beautiful foxes truly did dance upon the walls due to some magic the sages in his father's court had cast. When the sun pours through the wall-to-wall sunroof and into the bakery, the bakery the foxes were alive and jumping. They roam the bakery as they please, running from staircase to staircase. They chase each other's fluffy tails and sit near the children. As the children reach out there messy little fingers to pet the live paintings, fur can actually be felt. Though when the sun hides behind the great mountain that the kingdom palace rests upon and night comes, the foxes settled down where ever Naruto is located and sleep.

Naruto missed seeing the foxes… they yipped at him when no one was around so he knew they were near, but it jus wasn't the same anymore…

Suddenly, Naruto was snapped out of his musings by the complaints of other customers who were being blocked by the old woman Naruto could have sworn he said good-bye to already.

'_Oh! She's talking… why? I gave her, her order right… yeah… yeah I did… why is she standing in the way… Oh! She's talking to _me!_'_

"Oh prince… I wish you wouldn't work…" the woman whispered cautiously knowing quite well that the dragon prince could hear her "You know how delicate your position is… especially with your new… ailment…" as the words left the woman's lips…yet another insecurity found its self a new home in Naruto's heart.

On the inside… Naruto had been dealt a great blow… mentally and physically.

On the inside… Naruto wanted to throw a tantrum and cry…

On the inside… Naruto's heart was breaking…

He was very knowledgeable about his surroundings. This was _his _future territory after all. Not to mention he had used the last 6 months to hone his other senses… he was not in a delicate position by any means. And he would be _damned _if he ever began to believe he was.

"Thank you for your concern ma'am. If warms my heart to know my citizens care for my well being. However, please only approach topics in which you are well versed in." A blindingly white smile was thrown her way briefly before he turned away from the stunned audience in front of him to get to the stove in the back… he did have an order to bake after all.

Abruptly Naruto felt his shoulder being bumped harshly.

"That was rather rude don't you think Naruto…" a voice snapped from behind the now pissed blond.

The boy wore large glasses on his face that made his nose look to small for his stature. His hair was white and a tad puffy, yet it was held neatly in a ponytail. He stood two inches taller than Naruto at a good five foot ten, and was a nasty person depending on his mood. But his redeeming quality was his loyalty…

Well, that's how Naruto remembered him 6 months ago…

'_He'll always be my cute Kabuto. Even when he pisses me the fuck off!'_

Kabuto had been Naruto's child hood friend and they always used to roughhouse out in the gardens in the back of the palace and play until nightfall… Now Naruto could snap his neck in his jaws on accident…

Naruto did always find it amusing to listen to Kabuto talk to himself now a days. He always seemed to be mumbling _"cute…heh… I'll show you cute…" _

As a male rabbit that towered a good 30 feet when in his birth form, he only seemed even more imposing when eyes laid on the 26-point antlers that added 10 feet to his size, honestly he was the farthest thing from cute…

"Kabuto… I hired you… I can fucking fire you… Now is _not_ the time to start confrontation with me… Respect those in higher positions than you, _rabbit." _Naruto said scornfully.

"Or you might find yourself at my dinner table…" And with that Naruto made his way to the back.

When Naruto had disappeared into the back Iruka wrangled a surprised Kabuto into a headlock.

"Be nice!" The tan man with a light scar on his nose hissed into the younger man's ear. "This is not a good time for him! You saw what just happened! You of all peop-" Kabuto wrenched himself from the elders grasp and threw his hands up in frustration.

"I fucking know! Damn it! I know better than anyone! I. Fucking. _Know!" _Kabuto hissed right back.

"I am his best friend! I am his, his, his…" Kabuto's hands flew up to grip his white locks harshly. "I don't know what I am to him anymore… he's changed… for better or for worst I'm not sure…" Kabuto whispered softly.

A soft tap was delivered to the back of Kabuto's head, causing memories to flood his mind and sting his eyes. This in turn caused Kabuto to snap his head in the direction of his long time best friend who had waltzed up to the front counter to deliver a customers order with that brilliant smile again.

Kabuto didn't know if he wanted to smirk at the predictability or cry at the hidden meaning.

"Oh stop your sniveling bunny," Naruto whispered as he blew by to fix yet another order, subtly bumping his child hood friend.

"I'm not sniveling!" Kabuto jokingly yelled back.

"Could have fooled me!" a voice chimed brightly from the back.

O.o-o.O

"I'm turning in for the day…Hey! Don't bump me! This is my wall you fuzzy ball you!" Naruto said laughing. He out stretched his hand and began to caress the wall lovingly.

"Sleep my kin, you shall see me soon" And with that he parted with a kiss to a wet portion of the wall (the nose of the fox).

As the young man pushed through the French doors a chill greeted him. Naruto shivers but his body quickly adjusts to the temperature. As he took his first steps down the dirt road, Iruka's presence popped out of nowhere.

"Bugezzus! Iruka! You can't just pop out like that!...!..._!" _Naruto scowled and began to growl

"No! That does not mean that I can't take care of myself! You just caught me off guard… _don't_ you give me that look. If we were anywhere else I probably would have snapped your head off!" Naruto barked angrily.

"I haven't said a _word_ your highness. So are you flying or walking?" Iruka said casually.

"Flying…" Naruto huffed.

"Well… come on let's go… chop chop…you know your clothes will be in ruins." Iruka kept talking as he stripped himself of his clothing. Naruto just rolled his eyes and followed suit. "Are you going to carry them because if not I'm just going to incinerate th-" The golden headed young man just grinned as he felt the clothes being snatched from his hands.

"Meet you in the sky, yeah?" And with that Naruto's body began to contort upon its self and was engulfed in a brilliant ball of blue flames. As the fire disperses a golden fox emerges with elegant white markings that coil and move around along it's being forming intricate designs. Large golden white leathery wings adorned with massive pointed bones at the tips were full expanded and covered a good range of 70 feet. White flames licked at the ankles of the four-legged creature and in the center of the large mammals head was a giant sapphire the size of a water bottle. Nine golden fluffy tails dipped in white at the tips, swayed sensually behind the fox and it stood a good 50 feet on the ground. With a rather happy yip, the creature crouched and launched its massive body into the empty night sky.

The tan man on the ground could only shake his head at the fox in the sky as his own body was engulfed in pure white feathers.

A great 30-foot white and chocolate brown-feathered falcon emerged from the flurry of feathers, and with a shrill cry it fleshed out its 60-foot wingspan. Its white beak that blends into obsidian and the end was sharp and deadly. Right in between the falcon's black beady eyes lies a thin line where no feathers grew.(3)

The large bird of prey launched its self past the swirling golden fox doing tricks in the air and flew straight for the castle to deposit the clothes in it's mouth. As soon as Iruka deposited the clothes he was going to go back to make sure that Naruto got home safely. Not to mention Iruka knew he was fast and loved every second he pushed himself in the sky.

So with that the large white falcon became a speck as it headed towards the top of the mountain that was straight ahead of them where the palace lies.

Naruto, who was in no hurry to be home any time soon just flew around in circles chasing his tails and diving as close to the ground as he could get before crashing.

The blind fox was cruising at a cool altitude of 250 feet, his tummy barely touching the tips of some of the smaller trees bellow the mountain when he pushed higher. He was then at a good 500 feet off the ground when he decided to push even higher. It was when he reached a good 750 feet that everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Naruto was hit…

Hard.

A heavy weight was upon him and he couldn't wiggle free of it.

Rough… warm…. _scales_…

With an angry roar Naruto turned the force on its self by rolling with the weight into a back flip.

Now as they plummeted Naruto was on top and the soft underbelly of a dragon was exposed to him. With a wicked roar of triumph Naruto dug his claws into the soft underbelly and pushed simultaneously launching himself back into the air and away from the threat he couldn't see. But he could smell the creature…

'_So why was I caught off guard…'_

A soft boom and the scattering sounds of birds escaping announced to Naruto that his enemy either fell backwards crashing into the ground( best option to hope for)… or landed right back on his feet heavily.

Naruto was headed to his home quickly, but was halted by jaws firmly clamping upon his neck.

'_Another! How did I not sense them… Ugh!'_

With a frustrated wine Naruto began to wiggle in the grasp. Not only was Naruto not going anywhere, but the jaws were firmly locked, never puncturing the flesh though.

A low deep growl vibrated through Naruto's whole body as the dragon that held him in the air warned him to stop moving. But this dragon was obviously a very big idiot! It both senses of the word. If Naruto stopped flapping that would be like asking to snap his _neck!_

Naruto yipped and whined but the grip was unrelenting. If this dragon had wanted him dead… he would have been dead by now. Not to mention the fact that his dragons hide was obstructing his wings and he was starting to lose his equilibrium. So Naruto being Naruto did a last ditch effort move.

A human was plummeting from the sky.

An angry roar thundered over Naruto as blue fire engulfed his body once more and the brilliant golden fox flew out still bolting for the mountain top.

Now, nothing…hopefully…nothing could surprise Naruto as far as how many enemies were surrounding him. He expanded his senses reach and searched for the two dragons only to find both missing from his internal radar (4).

'_Why the fuck can't I sense them!' _Naruto was beginning to panic. _'There has to be a logical explanation for this whole thing…' _ As Naruto was thinking his flight never slowed_ 'ok…think … think…thinking…thinking… air shifting on left side dodge right… OH! History… history… oh! Mates! No detection happens with potential… _hellz to the _noes! I'll be damned! These are clearly dominate males!'_

Suddenly once again Naruto was brutally assaulted from behind. The air left the fox's lungs as he was going down yet again. Angry that he couldn't see these trespassers and that they had the audacity to double team him Naruto set his whole body aflame with blue fire, temporarily dislodging his attacker and giving him time to fly to a lower altitude. However he was not chased… it was almost as if they wanted him… on … the ground!

Quickly Naruto tried to launch himself back into the further darkened sky only to be denied by teeth clamping painfully on three of his tails and flinging him into the opposite direction as another large body rammed him into the dirt with a nasty snarl!

A heavy scaled leg stepped on the fox's tender underbelly and applied pressure in small increments until Naruto began to whine under the pain.

The sounds of bones cracking and reforming alerted Naruto that one of them had transformed… but why?

"Little brother… release him this is obviously not working and just making him more frustrated with us…" a deep velvety voice spoke softly sending _delicious_ shivers down Naruto's spine. A deep growl was the response from the dragon above Naruto, and Naruto was just lost.

'_What is this feeling?' _

Then the dragon above him snapped his jaws shut harshly, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts while simultaneously releasing the golden fox.

With the pressure now gone Naruto quickly rolled over and backed away cautiously.

He bared his fangs and folded his wings while lowering himself closer to the ground. His fur was raised on end and his fluffy white ears that leaked into the black at the tips flattened against his large skull. A low growl was emitted from the fox's right.

"Sasuke... you're making him uncomfortable…" a low voice purred.

Bones cracked and a soft 'Hn' was given.

"Why don't you shift back… loser…" A deep voice said harshly. Naruto was scared… those _wonderful_ shivers racked his body again. The only difference was this voice wasn't as deep as the first.

"We can't talk to you until you change back!" the second voice said angrily. Why was this guy so angry!

"Well, we could just mate you Naruto…" the first voice said sensually. The statement was so casual that Naruto yelped in shock.

Bones cracked yet again and Naruto forgot that these two people were just attacking him not moments ago.

"How the bloody hell do you know my name and what _right_ do you have to take me down in my land!" Naruto screamed angrily into the darkness.

"And, and, and, and I would _never_ want to mate with the likes of either of _you!" _ Naruto snarled in front of him. "You dishonorable creatures! Have you no _pride!" _The blond snapped his head to his immediate left and snarled at the hand reaching out for his face.

"_Don't touch me!"_ The blond hissed backing straight into a hard fleshy wall.

Thick lean arms snapped around Naruto's upper body restraining him. This prevented Naruto from further recoiling away from the touch of the other. The skin on skin contact was electrifying for both parties, however this also made Naruto double his efforts to escape the firm hold he was in.

Hot air was in Naruto's ear as he thrashed and twisted in the grip. This was not a very good situation. At all...

Suddenly he stopped moving when callused fingertips graze his cheeks. A low moan slipped Naruto's full tinted lips even though he was as tense as the string of a bow. The tips of the fingers soon morphed into full out large palm to cheek action and Naruto tried to shrink away only to find he had no where to go. Long fingers _caress_ lovingly across both cheeks and Naruto found himself entrance causing him to become angrier and angrier.

"I still can't believe our mate is freaking _blind…_" and with those hurtful words spoken from behind, Naruto snapped back to reality and the person in front of Naruto growled his displeasure.

Fire engulfed Naruto and he found himself free of the death grip upon him and flying the fastest he had ever flown in his life.

O.o-o.O

If you were to ask anyone who was present at the palace how they felt when a plummeting golden fox crashed through the front of the palace's _heavy__,_ reinforced, ancient, wooden doors and then watched as it collided harshly with the deep marble tiles on the floor from lack of breath, they would reply "Astonished"; however, if you were to ask them whether or not they were "Astonished" as two very large eighty foot black dragons barreled in after the blond fox… they would reply, "Fucking terrified!".

As Naruto skidded across the ground on his side roughly, he shifted back into his human form.

"Naruto!" Somebody screamed "Someone get the king! Quickly!"

People began to scatter and some just ran away.

The sound of cracking bones reached Naruto's ears once again. "Idiot!" the voice from the woods yelled coming closer and closer with each thudding step. Then Naruto flinched as a strangled yelp came from that same voice.

"Don't you touch him foolish little brother! You have caused enough damage!" a voice bellowed.

Then that same calloused hand brushed sweaty strands of blond from film like blue eyes and caressed Naruto's cheek lovingly all over again.

Naruto was to tired to fight anymore. So he just laid limply on the floor naked.

"When have you ever showed _emotion! Huh!_ So you are willing to change this much for him, who you have met only once, over me who you have known your whole _life! _Fuck you Itachi!" Naruto felt like he was intruding in on a conversation he was never meant to hear. Not that he actually wanted to hear it either though. And technically they were intruding.

"Enough!" Minato roared.

"Get away from my son _now _Uchiha…sss… does your father _know_ you two are here?" Minato in all his wonderful glory was decked in a dark blue silk button up shirt and sharp black dress pants. The times have changed… all that heavy stuff wasn't cutting it anymore.

"My father does _not _tell di-"

O.o-o.O

Somewhere in a land far far away… Fugaku sneezed...

* * *

(1)A form of punishment used to assert dominance in a social structure, usually given when a lower person does or says something stupid or annoying. It consists of rubbing of the knuckles hard against the skull to cause moderate pain. Usually the head is held stable with the weaker arm, and the nuggie is given by the stronger arm. lol X3

(2) Minato's Parents

(3)GYRFALCON

(4) We all know animals have this weird sense of danger don't tell me instincts but it's like a "6th" sense

**Yesss!**

**I'ma college student now so if updates are slow forgive me… I do like to pass my classes :)**

**Alright so how do you like it! If people don't really like it i'ma delete it cuz this story will be long… Haha! But awesomeness! At least this is the main game plan…**

**At any rate something you should know before you ask or say something about it… as the children get older their growth rate stops. And just people happen to be large creatures… some are not so large because they do not have a certain _blood_ type… yeah that's it… ANYWHOOOOOOO this is the Prologue and yeah…**

**Comments and reviews are welcome and yeah….**


	2. The One The Two The Three The Four

**I Don't own**

**Yaoi**

**Introducing Kaka and Shika!**

**I know it starts slowwwww but it will pick up...**

* * *

Kakashi… knew he was hot.

Period, no questions asked.

He was just confirming it like the chauvinistic pig he just so happened to be… by posing silly little half naked poses in his full-length mirror… at the five star hotel he just so happened to be currently residing at… in a quaint little town he just so happened to find. The large fluffy white towel, unlike those skimpy thin towels most hotels provide, clinging to his waist was the only thing stopping him from fully admiring his freshly showered and cleaned lovely body.

What? No body's looking.

And even if they _were_, nobody has ever _not_ liked what they saw…_nobody…_

The tall pale man, with lustrous silver hair that seemed to be stuck at a gravity-deifying angle, was the image of bodily perfection. He was today's Adonis and he wasn't afraid to show it… not at all. In fact that is how this lone wolf (literally) makes his living; well part of his living. What with his strong broad shoulders, wonderful height, stunning pecks, strong abdominal muscles, and impressive forearms, it should be illegal for him to take his clothes off in public. He grew into his body so _finely_ that he was the envy of alphas like himself worldwide. Yes… Kakashi knew he was hot.

However, you see, he just so happens to be a beta_ less_ wolf. He refused to take on any responsibilities of any kind. Say what you like, but like _hell_ he would be responsible for a _simpering… _well… _anything!_ Male or female it really didn't matter, to be an alpha he had to have everyone's best interest in mind, and that just wasn't his style. It wasn't like he practiced celibacy. Oh to the contraire! By no _means_ is that what that meant.

Once more Kakashi _knew_ he was hot, all he had to say was "…_Hi_…" in his oh so _sensual _and deep voice and any _men_ orwomenin hearing range would flock to him. Booty calls galore! And he wasn't an alpha for no reason… he screamed protection, and what poor beta isn't attracted to that. Also he could do it all night _lon-_cough-_._

Sigh, alas, there is a rule; a practice if you will, that Kakashi sticks to almost religiously. Kakashi Hitake, of the King race, never has the same lay twice… never ever, ever. It's just too much of a hassle especially after that last fiasco **shivers**… he seriously didn't think he was gonna make that one out alive… but no more. One lay and the heat sacks have served their purpose. He's not cruel, there is a rhyme to his madness. It's not that he thinks he was too good to have the same person/shapeshifter/mage/demon/thing twice. No, it was because then they (whom ever they may be) think _they_ are _special_ to the masked man if he sleeps with them again. Ha! Not to mention _they_ think that if _they_ can get him into bed with them then _surely_ he will take off his mask to show them more than just his one amazing silver eye that contains bursts of white, blue, and grey within it. They think that they are special…they think that they are… "the one"

**_Violent shivers_**

Boy, if Kakashi had a razza(1) for every time he heard _those_ two little words… _tsp._

Yet another thing, why does someone always think they are "the one"? What the fuck is "the one" anyways? Can't a man have a good lay in peace? I mean _come on!_ Just thinking about it actually makes him pretty mad. Male or female, it doesn't matter; Kakashi was not going to become exclusive for _one person. _Why settle for one when he could have a fiesta of flavors? Nor was he going to show them his face. No one… absolutely no one sees Kakashi's face and lives to tell the tale. At least none so far.

Kakashi began to blink rapidly at his reflection… he looked so, so angry. Why was he so mad about that thought?

At any rate you should know more about Kakashi. You can never know too much about this wonderful specimen. Don't you agree? Kakashi is just so wonderful ya know? Kakashi, makes his living in two ways… one… modeling, but that is a fairly small percentage of his income, and he only does this when he is feeling extra lazy, and two… fighting. Specifically fighting for _other_ alphas that pay him. Hell yeah, highest bid wins him. Money makes the world go round. Hey, he works off some steam and gets paid… win, win.

It is kind of his _birth rite "_job" anyways… being the future king of his species and whatnot… not to mention natural selection… but enough about that, back to the present.

At some point, probably when he realized how angry he was at his own thoughts, Kakashi stopped posing and took a really good look at himself. Somewhere along the line his gaze had shifted along with his thoughts. He began to evaluate himself… and sadly enough he was coming pretty damn close to self-loathing. He knew he was being overly cocky. He knew he was being the epitome of a chauvinistic pig. He knew that he was being a coward by running away from…that thing. He knew that those who flocked to him wanted him because their _instincts _told them to. Most of all he knew he was a lonely wolf who was terribly self conscious… you would be too if no body actually wanted you for you…

In all honesty, Kakashi's couldn't decide if he was happy, or sad, or angry, or whatever stupid emotion he could think of, that he hadn't found this rumored "one" yet. Hey, but who needs the _one_ anyways. Pfft, he's a wolf! He's supposed to have many! Lots of beta's, lot's of bitches waiting to be impregnated by him… many… yeah… many… he's supposed to have many…

Right?

Kakashi snorted at his own reflection after witnessing his own pitiful expression.

While shaking his head at the "trivial" thoughts, he moved fluidly towards his messy suitcase that spilled clothes out all over a lush dark comforter over a fluffy looking king size bed.

The room was a pristine white with too much space for one person to occupy for a night or two. The inn was pretty tall for such a small town, but he wouldn't think about that.

"The "_one"…_ pfftbullshit if I ever heard it…" the silver headed hottie muttered angrily as he tugged a form fitting black short sleeve shirt on while throwing on a pair of baggy black sweat pants.

Deeming himself hot enough for the world, he exited his very expensive hotel room and proceeded to just walk the dusty roads aimlessly.

O.o-o.O

After a light meal of delicious, tender, fox kit and exploring and flirting and walking and looking and flirting and walking and looking and kicking at the dirt road under his feet and flirting and still walking, and, and, just doing mundane _stuff, _ he realized "the one" thoughts from earlier wouldn't stop harassing his mind. Damn.

He looked up into the vast blue sky and let the soft, warm, wind caress his face. He closed his eyes and just felt for a moment. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Why was he feeling this way? It just didn't add up. Was something going to happen today? Was he so fucking repressed he was having a mental breakdown?

In his mental turmoil, his body began to walk again. He passed through the crowded streets as the stand markets continued to haggle all around him. The noise was great for Kakashi right now, or so he thought. He bumped into something at knee level and frowned. As he looked down a little girl with little brown pigtails, and big brown doe eyes looked up at him curiously. Suddenly, the little thing, smiled with a gap in her teeth.

"Hetho Mther. Wonewie! How are wou today." The little girl said in a sugary tone. As Kakashi continued to stare down at the…thing/girl he noticed the marking on her forehead. Sigh.

_'Ah… she's gonna be a psychic… I hate psychics…' _after a while of staring down at the little girl he gave the impression of smiling under his mask.

"What makes you say I'm lonely little girl?" Kakashi really didn't want to hear this little girls answer to the question, but heck, why not humor the future. However bleak it may be.

_'Stop being depressing Kakashi…'_

The little girl giggled rather obnoxiously in Kakashi's opinion and threw a rather sly grin his way that a little girl her age should not know how to throw yet. The little girl's eyes flashed green and her pigtails flipped up wards like antennae. The very disturbing (see he never did like mages mind you) morph in the little thing/girls voice sounded haunting and like that of an adult/monster. She then began to speak in broken sentences.

"The one you seek you shall met… oh…" the thing before him sighed dreamily and continued "it shall be great… but he shall not see… and you will fall… how you shall fall hard wolf… hurry before he goes… hurry! ...be wary… it shall be great… be wary Kakashi Hitake…" then just as quick as it happened the little girl returned to normal. Her pigtails fell from the sky, her eyes stopped glowing, and she skipped the fuck away… WTF.

Now Kakashi was pissed. He wouldn't show it but he was pissed.

"The one I seek? I seek no one! Everything seeks _me. _ And my question was not answered… tsh… he shall not see… wait… does this have to do with that whole "the one" busin-"

_'No… no… it's a fucking little thing/girl/monster/abomination/psychic/thing… her magic can't be that great yet… **stupid little thing/girl/monster/abomination/psychic/thing**'_

Was something going to happen today…

When Kakashi threw his hands up in exasperation, he drew a couple of eyes to himself, and then it hit Kakashi. The solution to all his problems… to all these pestering thoughts… yes.

_'I just need a good lay… yeah… that's it… lets go find ourselves a slutty red ridding hood…'_

O.o-o.O

A very tall, lean, pale man with long silky black hair contained in a low loose ponytail at the base of his skull was dragging a very unwilling blond by his elbow across a vast castle hall towards a gigantic pair of broken wooden doors. Trailing behind them with a look of indifference was a shorter, yet sturdier looking pale man.

"How dare you! Release me and release me now you shitty dragon! ...!... You know damn well I'm talking to you stupid… Oh you have a name do you… well I don't care for your name so I will not add it to my lexicon you whore! Oh you don't like my foul mouth bastard! Then call your attack dog off of me! Oh your name is Itachi is it? Not attack dog? Well fuck you… that doesn't mean I'm going to remember your nam-you sneaky S.O.B.! You're slime! I'm talking about the both of you. _Don't you _'Hn'_ me mother fucker! _No I'm talking to the both of you! Yeah that means no 'Hn's from either of you! He_-_hey_, hey! _I am not an object to be hulled you _ass wipe! _I'll show _you _the mouth of a sea urchin! You put me down and you put me down now!" a feisty blond in a loose silk white robe was tossed harshly over a tall pale broad shoulder after his angry tirade.

"Is he always so uncooperative… and talkative? I like my mates to be _silent…er"_ Itachi said seeming a little aggrivated. Itachi couldn't help but feel anxious though. Was this really his mate? He sighed inaudibly and continued to take long strides towards the door.

"That's right, _er_ because if they are silent, knowing you, you probab-" Sasuke began but didn't get a chance to finish.

"Fuck off little brother, right now or I will not _share_." Itachi snapped quietly, but authoritatively, while taking long strides towards the exit doors.

"So his name is little brother…" Naruto said snidely as he dug his elbows purposely into the small of Itachi's back in hopes to cause discomfort. "I guess your parents didn't love you very much if that is your name." a snickering blond teased from Itachi's shoulder. Hell if he was stuck in this situation why not have fun with it. He'll get them back when they least expect it. Yes he was a dignified prince with impeccable manners, but as he was placed in this shitty situation he might as well be shitty. Ugh… where did he learn these words?

"That is not my name!" Sasuke hissed, but then frowned at his own reaction. Why was he getting so upset over this stupid little blond dragon… fox… dragon thing… that's fucking blind!

That really did bother Sasuke. What if their children turned out blind for gawds sakes! Sasuke just couldn't live with knowing he had a _defective _partner.

"Oh that's right your name is beta isn't it?" Naruto hissed back in defense like a…well fox.

"Being a beta is not a sign of _weakness _loser! You're my beta after all." Sasuke said in a matter-of-a-fact tone. All the while he was unconsciously getting closer and closer to Naruto's face and in turn Itachi's back as he responded irrationally again.

"How dare you be so presumptuous? I have given no consent to that what so ever you cocky son of a bitch! And don't call me a loser you dweeb!" Naruto said haughtily while hitting Itachi in the back with an indignant fist lightly.

"Would you prefer I call you a daft beta?" Sasuke teased. Sasuke found himself talking more than he ever had in his life with this blind idiot in front of him and he wasn't quite sure if this was good or not. At least now he understood why Itachi was showing so much feeling. Something about the idiot made him feel… easy.

"I will never by you bet-…!" Unbeknownst to both Itachi was becoming more and more irate. Something in side him curled every time Naruto denied their bond… their currently non- existing bond… but it was _there. _Itachi had never been so enraptured with a creature before. So he just wasn't thinking clearly and his rational sense of judgment was being clouded over by his inner beast's wants. So something Itachi had never associated with him self emerged.

His eyes flashed green…(2)

The whole ridiculousness of the situation continued to set in. Itachi, the normally calm, cool, and collected one, was about to explode with frustration. He wasn't happy about how Naruto was just talking to Sasuke. He didn't like how the insults weren't even as scathing as they could have been. He didn't like feeling this way. He didn't like losing himself when around this, this, this fox _thing! _The fact that he was blind didn't mean anything to Itachi unlike his little brother. Itachi knew his little brother, and he knew the foul things that Sasuke's garbage disposal for a mouth, could spew. He would never voice his displeasure, but it was bothering him for some unknown reason more and more. This in addition to all of Naruto's objections to being their, more specifically _his_ beta was frustrating him and causing him to scrunch up his perfect face in distaste. So he simply shifted and jarred Naruto from one shoulder to the other with ease causing the rather light blond to give a small 'umph!' noise, and turned to his brother with a glare.

After many insults and an extensive exchange of cuss words, Naruto's father gave up on convincing the Uchiha's to go away. So instead he sent them on a quest. It seemed very simple… but Itachi was not dumb. If the king obviously could not track down this man then this quest was not to be taken lightly. Once again unlike his foolish little brother.

_"Find Orochimaru and make him take back this curse. If you two can do that then you have my blessing to be his alpha… you knew he would produce didn't you… sigh… at any rate you're just lacking Naruto's consent. And before you even ask you curious little children… We kept Naruto from you because we _knew_ you were mates already. You practically bit off my hand when I reached for my child to take him home…there was no way I would bring him back to you little spawns. No more questions go away before I come to my senses."_

"Are you going to continue to haul me around like a sack of potatoes? If you are… put me down you barbarian!" Naruto's yelling harshly interrupted Itachi's reflection. Itachi just stood there staring down at the slightly confused face of his little brother.  
Then mulled over the reason why he was _indeed_ hulling the poor blind blond around like a sack of potatoes. Itachi's eyebrow began to twitch… was this really the mate for them… for him? Why was he sharing a mate… was this really the mate for him… was it? He was quite positive that he was supposed to have his own… and weren't mates supposed to feel a mutual connection? This feisty blond surely was not…

"He's got you there brother." Sasuke snickered from out of nowhere. Itachi glared once more at his brother as he realized just how _distracted_ he had become around this _blond_… it wasn't a welcomed feeling. It was down right uncomfortable and pushing Itachi into a corner. Never corner a wild beast. So he reacted the only way he knew how to react to something he wasn't ready to handle.

"I have no idea why you are laughing… I have no idea why I'm doing this…I have no desire to share a mate… as a matter of fact… there…" Itachi said monotonously as he unceremoniously shrugged Naruto off his shoulder allowing Naruto to drop on to the hard marble flooring like a dead weight. With the deed done, he made his way to the doors he had previously busted through. What he had not calculated though was the intense feeling of regret he would encounter in his heart and mind.

A surprised cry rang through the empty hall and Sasuke dropped down to Naruto's side quickly. There was no way Naruto was prepared for that fall. Hell Sasuke _saw _it coming; he just wasn't able to react fast enough.

"Now if you will excuse me I shall take my leave to find my _real _mate… one that hopefully is not blind…" Itachi slipped in that last part at the end because he was hurt and didn't know how to handle the feeling of guilt he was now being consumed by. Obviously fighting hurt with more hurt wasn't the best option, and soon he wished vehemently he could swallow all the words back as soon as they fell from his thin lips. The dragon within him whimpered at his own stupidity (3).

Time seemed to stop.

The hair on the back of the two foreign male's necks stood on end. Slowly Naruto's monotone voice filled the space.

"I do not know" Naruto said lowly no hint of humor anywhere in his voice; no emotion was left to be deciphered. While wincing as he sat up off the hard cold floor he continued "what kingdom you come from…" the blond said barely audible. His golden blond bangs hung heavily over his face casting shadows over his stunning features and hiding his filmy blind blues "because surely the Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha that _I know…,_" the blond finally hissed with malice "would never raise such despicable disappointments,_ or_ what _possessed _you to seek me out…" The blond never looked up but his voice leaked something Sasuke just could not categorize. "…but"

Sasuke felt a cold like no other rack his being. It spread from his core outwards and made his hands damp and clammy and his bare feet uncomfortably sweaty against the cold floor. It was a frigid cold that made it hard for him to breathe. It smothered him to a point that made him feel unsure of his surroundings and disoriented. So he moved to stand up and began to back away from the blond that seemed to be the source of this feeling. It then occurred to Sasuke that he was trying desperately to separate himself from this overwhelmingly powerful feeling of-

"I will _never_ be your mate…" the blond hissed with determination and time seemed to freeze once more as air could not seem reach the two domineering males lungs.

"And you shall _never _be_ mine…"_ the blond whispered wretchedly.

Loss…

Rejection…

Pain…

The words… ghosted over Itachi and Sasuke, just brushing their senses. However, the _rejection_ dripping from every syllable sunk in to the bone.

Itachi, had never felt this way before… this _overwhelming_ sense of _loss_ was all encompassing. It tore at his insides and made his heart skip several beats.

Simultaneously Itachi and Sasuke hissed as their chests began to constrict tightly and a sickening churning began to fill their stomachs. Their inner beast howled in their minds with furry. Angry and in need to be placated the beast wrecked havoc on the two males minds screaming **_"Rectify! Rectify! Rectify!"_**but the two men just couldn't get their bearings.

Naruto staggered upright and transformed. The gigantic fox's head still hung lowly as he trotted slowly past the two figures struggling to get a hold of themselves. The giant leathery wings dragged pathetically across the beautiful flooring, and when Naruto reached the outside of the castle he fleshed out his leathery wings in preparation to take off, the barest whispers of _'please… don't go, stay' _and _'wait!'_ flittered past his ears. However…

Silence is the only thing that resonated miserably in Naruto's mind.

O.o-o.O

Naruto felt numb…

The situation didn't even seem that _extreme _as he replayed what happened in his mind. But it was like he was someone else, the feelings, the pain, the overall rejection during the situation. It just hurt. Excruciatingly…

The wind, no matter how nippy, just couldn't shake him from his miserable thoughts.

It was so _frustrating!_ He couldn't put into words or thoughts how, how, how he, how he _felt._

Thus he was ignoring and vehemently denying his affinity with the wind and earth around him. If he would just _allow_ it to take over, he could just go into autopilot mode and lose himself in his turmoil. However, since he was stubbornly blocking his affinity out, he was steadily losing his equilibrium causing him to sink to a steadily falling altitude. If he didn't snap out of it soon he was going to…?…!…_!_

O.o-o.O

Kakashi, in all his sexiness, finally… lost it. Like lost it lost it. Like all was not good _upstairs_ if you know what I mean, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, kind of lost it. And so we join a very frustrated and put out silver headed man, as he walks dejectedly towards the outskirts of a small village, with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets.

Kakashi just couldn't wrap his _mind_ around what the _fuck _just happened not 5 minutes ago. Like seriously… whatthefuck…

While basking in the after glow of a good hard fucking of a busty brunet… he turned to her and asked, rather stupidly in his opinion, _"What do you see in me?" _like a sniveling, whiney, desperate, bitch (female dog XD),and nearly face planted as the words left his mouth. However, when the woman with unmemorable dreamy eyes purred, _"You're so manly and so… so sexy! I just had to have a taste…" _and then when said woman proceeded to lean forward to capture his lips… he felt cold.

So cold…

At the last second he snapped his head away, rolled off the bed they were sharing, and snagged his clothes with ease. He dressed leisurely and strode out the room with his hands shoved deeply in his sweat pants.

And now back to the present J

Kakashi honestly didn't know what he was expecting, so this immense feeling of disappointment was just incomprehensible. He continued to walk dejectedly down the now shadowed marked road as he walked nowhere.

"Tch, don't know what I was expecting… it's that damn little girls fault" he stated solemnly as he entered the forest from the outskirts of the village.

Suddenly, his chest hurt.

He felt his heart constrict and his lungs tighten. His head exploded with pain and he was beginning to get …angry?

Then Kakashi snapped rigid as pink bled into his vision.

Why today of all days are his feelings so out of control? Why today of all days was his mind so, so, so _sentimental?_ It just, it just didn't' make any damn sense… damn it! And now, now he was _pissed! _He needed to cool down. He needed to clear his thoughts. He needed… he needed…

A faint bubbling in the distance… a river… and it sounded like a very large one at that…

With a howl of rage he began to tear through the thick rich woodlands before him and plow his way to the river he could now smell. His skintight shirt got ripped off his body somewhere along the mad dash to the river. It was probably ripped into shreds by the assault of rough branches, but he didn't care. He _couldn't _care.

And it was scaring him _bad._

Suddenly, the dense foliage came to a halt and the ground morphed from fallen leaves and pines to patchy pieces of dirt and spars grass. His heels turned up the earth beneath them due to his abrupt halt, and he heaved heavy breaths. His vision… his vision was red…

He was correct the river was very large indeed.

Just as Kakashi began to bend his knees in preparation to leap into the water, a small object in the sky caught his attention; that small object was falling at an alarmingly rapid rate.

Something inside of him combusted…

Something inside of him thrashed wildly in glee…

And then the most amazing thing happened.

Kakashi Hatake, the least caring of any and all other life forms aside from himself, leapt to catch the falling body.

O.o-o.O

His thick arms wrapped around a rather small body and snapped said body to his chest. He naturally curled his own larger body to shield the smaller one from the impending impact. It didn't even occur to Kakashi that he had no idea in hell _who_ it was he was touching or what _diseases _this… _thing_ could possibly have. Hell he could be touching someone of the _eagle _race, and that just screams trouble. Or worst! He could be holding a fucking _psychic_… Kakashi hated all magic users. However, unfortunately for Kakashi, he didn't have any more time for flittering thoughts as the ground was rapidly approaching.

Like a geyser, the water in the river erupted upwards from the force of the objects falling within its life giving properties. Something else also erupted upwards from the river… a sputtering blond.

Cold water is always a rather rude awakening to any creature on the face of the planet earth…. Well except for the fish and stuff… ok so it's a rude awakening for anything that wal- lives on the airy portion of the world.

The blond, that was now violently coughing water out of his lungs, began to look around him. Feeling disoriented, Naruto tried to get up out of the river only to scream bloody murder as something rather powerful snatched his wrist, causing him to fall rather ungraciously into a _body?_

Unseeing eyes looked around franticly only for something to clamp rather harshly on his chin, thus forcing the blond to look into what he could only assume to be the face of his captor.

"You're blind," a deep rumbling voice whispered out rather dumbly.

"And we're wet," Naruto whispered back "Do you want to a cookie or hypothermia? Because if you don't let me go the latter is more likely to happen," the blond continued to whisper as a smirk began to grow on his countenance.

"What an observant boy you are…" the grip was significantly lighter, and with this knowledge Naruto yanked his face rather harshly out of the demanding fingers, and pushed off the… _chest! _Yes it was a _chest _in front of him. A rather large firm one at that… well he pushed off of it strongly and staggered to gather his balance only to be knocked back down by the weak current of the river. Before the blond could even think about resurfacing, thick fingers wrapped around his upper arm and yanked him clear of the water like a twig.

He was then experiencing a moment of déjà vu as he was slung rather unceremoniously over a _very_ broad shoulder. He felt humiliated. He was a prince _damn it_ not some _sack _to be _thrown!_ To add to his humiliation, the golden child felt a slight breeze upon his _rump. _It then occurred to him that his rump was in an unidentified man's face… at least he hoped this body belonged to a male. If it belonged to a female then those were _some kind _of genetics being spread around.

"Have you no dignity! I demand you place me down now _wolf,_ before something rather unpleasant befalls you!" Naruto exclaimed haughtily. A deep rumbling hum from the body under him was all the response he received in return.

"Was it the smell that gave me away," It was more of a statement than a question but the slight change of tone at the end gave it the air of a question.

The blond felt the world rise and then settle and finally realized what had occurred.

"I fell out of the sky," Naruto whispered in wonder… why wasn't he in more pain? Was he that incredible?

"Observant boy indeed," the rough voice of the man holding him chuckled. The surprisingly tough ground that his feet touched made other things also come full circle for the blond. Such as the smell of the forest at the edge of his soon to be kingdom, the gentle sounds of mother nature around him, the gentle wind caressing his body, and the surprisingly _divine_ smelling… man in front of him who was radiating a delicious heat.

At the last observation Naruto flushed… and then promptly sneezed.

"Well, I'm sure your not a tomato young man but you sure do a fine impression of one," the man stated.

_'Great,' _Naruto drawled in his mind _'another jerk,'_

"I apologize if I offe- why can't I sens- oh _hell no_," With scrunched eyebrows and closed eyes Naruto backed away slowly from the man in front of him.

Kakashi was… slightly baffled. Just, slightly. His senses had come back to him, and he would swear to anyone it was because of the dunk in the river (not that he had to prove himself to anyone mind you), but deep inside his wolf was telling him it had something to do with this boy. And Kakashi learned long ago that his wolf was _always_ right. Kakashi then found himself taking steps forward to match Naruto backwards ones. His slightly clawed toes dug into the dirt. He had a feeling he was about to give chase.

"That wasn't exactly the best explanation in the world. Care to give it another go? Better yet, tell me why you decided to fall on me." The truth can be omitted sometimes. Besides technically the boy _did_ fall on him.

"What? I-I fell on you? Well Mr. Um _wolf_, I apologize, but I must be on my way," Naruto heard the toes being dug into the dirt and he felt the vibrations as the man followed him.

_'Can he sense me? Does he know? Please no,' _Naruto cautiously bent his knees and heard a distinct growl. Alarmed, all of Naruto's muscles tensed. "You're fucking kidding me," the blond muttered under his breath. The birds seemed to have left the immediate area the blond and the wolf occupied. Not a good sign. "Sir, did you just, growl at me," Once more this was a statement not a question, however the young man received a deep almost maniacal chuckle in return.

"Young man, you just _fell _on me, there must be _some _type of consequence for your action do you not agree?" Hells to the _no's_ Naruto did not agree.

"Young man? I will have you know sir, that I am prince of this kingdom and territory, you are not only threatening me, but I can sense in your... _smell," _at this Naruto scrunched his nose as if he smelled something foul, which was not exactly the truth. "that you are royal in… King race?" At this Kakashi was taken aback. How could this blind thing in front of him tell that from his smell? All Kakashi could smell was… fox, no, dragon, no, both? Was this a mixed breed? Ah! This is the one of the Sky kings kid- no, he doesn't smell like an Uchiha… Namikazie! He was that Golden ones kid so then- Hey, _Hey!_

Taking the wolf's moment of distraction Naruto bolted. It didn't occur to him to morph. The heavy thudding of powerful feet though was a pretty damn good indicator he should. But he couldn't morph very well while running; he could only partially- well maybe partially would do better than not at all. But he didn't know what attributes he would get.

_'Just run fucking faster!' _that was decidedly the best option for now. He weaved through the trees; his affinity with the earth kicking in he could _feel_ every living thing in the area as if he wasn't blind.

_'Damn, he's fast' _that didn't stop Kakashi from grinning manically as he chased after the fox thing. He was catching up ridiculously fast and was curious how the boy hadn't smashed into anything yet. Maybe he was supposed to blind and it's not a defect? Maybe he was also part mole? It accounts for his blindness and accuracy in avoidance of these _trees. _Kakashi thought mildly with distaste as he narrowly avoided slamming into one in the cluttered territory.

Kakashi's inner wolf was elated. Kakashi's wolf wanted to show its joy. So Kakashi's wolf would do just that.

The distinct sound of ripping clothes urged Naruto to try morphing anyways.

A sixty foot white wolf with live silver tribal marking swirling around its coat, howled its pleasure while stomping around wildly for a moment under the dense foliage of the forest.

This was no good.

Well no good for Naruto. A pack of deer up ahead seemed to be Naruto's saving grace. If the damn thing wanted something to eat Naruto was not going to be in it's way. The food chain was meant to be honored dammit! And fox dragon just wasn't on the menu.

However, there was something, something off about the pack of deer up ahead. It then struck Naruto like a ton of bricks. This was no longer his territory. Had they been running for that long? No. Was he running that fast? That was the only plausible answer. _'Those were deer up ahead weren't they? Why did they not move? They smelled distinctly of deer… Kakashi smelled of wol- ugh!' _This just wasn't Naruto's day.

Before Naruto could veer of his path he was intercepted. How could he not sense this persons/things oncoming approach! This was just uncommon! He had sensed the deer ahead of him and yet he was clearly intercepted by a… _fucking delicious_ smelling stag. That was all Naruto could think at first as yet another pair of strong arms yanked Naruto off his feet except this time he was being held like a child and being examined. At least that was the only way he could explain dangling in the air by being held under the armpits. He really should have grabbed his hunting clothes today. This was getting down right embarrassing. How many people needed to see him nude! None! That's how many.

Wait.

Another one!

Naruto whined in the large calloused hands of the stag. Naruto then snapped his head in the direction of thunderous footsteps. A low growl came from in front of him, and he was set down gently.

_'Itachi could learn something from these… two…' _Naruto had completely forgot about his pain for a moment and then it struck him with a pang in his heart.

Unbeknownst to Naruto Shikamaru Nara felt that pang in his own body and couldn't help but want to comfort the foreign blond in front of him.

All day he had felt strangely saddened and frustrated. He had wandered the grounds of his father's kingdom all day in hope of forgetting about it, but it just wouldn't leave him be. Shikamaru was to _lazy_ to get irritated but it happened anyways. Even his favorite past time, cloud watching, hadn't placated his inner beast.

About five minutes prior to now Shikamaru had sensed a breach in the territory but couldn't really _sense_ the intruders. But boy could he smell them. He nearly came in his pants from the sensual smell of two betas.

O.o-o.O

"Itachi! I am fucking talking to you, you bigoted ass! What have you done!" Sasuke practically wailed. His pulse quacking sensing that he was in the danger zone. However, he was far to gone to care.

"Fuck off, little brother," came the slightly irritated drawl.

O.o-o.O

Naruto was dumbfounded.

Before him stood a, what had to be, sixty-five foot stag with twenty-five foot antlers, and a giant wolf. The stag was bigger than the wolf! Tall was to be expected, but the muscles that that thing possessed were incredibly ridiculous. It stamped a hoof at the wolf that in turn snarled with its hackles raised. The stag again stamped its hoof and the wolf snapped with its massive jaws at the hoof

O.o-o.O

"Don't you dare blow me off Itachi!" Sasuke nearly screamed as he ran after his brother's rapidly retreating back.

Suddenly Itachi whipped around and glared death at his brother, his long ponytail smacking Sasuke across the face in the process.

"Who are you to call me bigoted! I said it once! Once you continuously pointed it _out! You simpering lizard, _I am your alpha! Our parents didn't know we would be mates but I assure you little brother if you do not silence your self I will _fuck_ you into submission _again!" _Itachi hissed as his eyes slited and red bled into the whites of his eyes.

O.o-o.O

The next stamp of the hoof cracked the very earth itself and the wolf leapt backwards only to be rammed in the side my a _tree?_ Yes indeed the tree had moved and smashed into Kakashi. With a startled yelp Kakashi rolled back onto his feet and stood his ground as the tree continued towards him. He then stamped his own paw causing the darkening skies to begin to darken further.

Thunder rolled from high above and Naruto was feeling desperate….

_'These damn mood swings are getting ridiculous… and since when did you use damn so much young man!' _Naruto visibly winced at his own reprimand, but was really getting desperate he wanted this to stop. His, his, dang it his mates shouldn't be fighting!

With his resolve in place Naruto stood up ready to morph. Instead of morphing, Naruto screamed. It happened to fast.

Lightning. Lighting fell from the sky and began to severely char the earth. Trees, not just the one that hit Kakashi, but trees all around began to _burn. _The giant stag was trapped in what looked like a cage of lightning while being electrocuted from every angle. However, the stag was far from done. Its eyes looked like the fight had just begun. Technically it had, but it ended so quickly. The shadows that now were everywhere… crawled up the wolf… and began to suffocate it. Naruto could feel the earth crying and his affinity was making the feeling tripled tenfold as if he was the earth. The anguish of the land was his. The life and the pain that leaked off of the two creatures was not lost to Naruto and when a _severe_ drop in life energy was felt Naruto screamed.

Naruto morphed and leaped for the stag.

Pain bloomed from every angle, but the stag began to whine hysterically at the realization of what the blond was doing, and released something of which Naruto couldn't tell but he felt the drop in life energy halt for the wolf. However he was not in such a nice position. The lightning did not cease. Naruto felt the stag fall on top of him, and the effort was not lost to him. He would thank him later, but for now, Naruto took the thunderstorm to his advantage.

The wind that angrily thrashed, around was channeled in a last ditch effort as a shield around the stag and fox. The hits of thunder had ceased, but his energy was waning. He hadn't eaten in a while and running in human form didn't help with that.

A strangled yelp from the other side of him told him the wolf now noticed what was happening and the lightning dispersed.

O.o-o.O

Sasuke hissed defiantly at his brother. The surroundings were not in his favor. They were back into some kind of forest. He really couldn't bring himself to be attentive to his surroundings, but he didn't think they were anywhere _open_. So if his brother really did want to… _appropriate_ him, no one was around to stop him.

"You wouldn't _dare._" The wind was picking up and Sasukes hair whipped across his face with a slight sting. Sasuke was talking big, but Sasuke was no fool. He knew he would, and as a hand yanking his head to the side by his hair exposed his neck harshly, his assumption was proven correct. Sasuke felt Itachi's incisors on his neck and heard the rumble from his chest in warning.

Sasuke went limp in the grip.

"I am upset as you are little brother, but I promise you, this submission will be unlike the first one. I will not take pity on you half way and I will make you _scream. _I understand now that Naruto _is _meant for us. And before you open your _disrespectful _little trap, I will rectify what has been wronged." And with that Sasuke was shoved off of his brother and given room to breath correctly.

Sasuke rubbed his neck as his eyes stung with unshed tears. Itachi was never kind to him. Itachi was the mate from hell and he didn't know what he did to deserve him. Sasuke wasn't sure that Mother Nature actually loved him or not. What he did know was that he wanted to be loved.

O.o-o.O

When Naruto came to consciousness, he was being cradled. It was nice. Fingers were carding through his hair and life was pretty good at the moment. That was until he tried to move.

He winced in discomfort as his whole body felt like it was bruised.

_'Ha! Haven't felt this bad since my spar with dad…' _so with an unbecoming grimace on his face Naruto sat up.

Well, he _attempted_ to sit up. Only to be denied the vertical motion by a firm yet warm hand pushing him back down. Not truly understanding what was going on Naruto whined pathetically.

A soothing rumble, that sounded distinctly of a chuckle, lulled him back to sleep.

**Kakashi's POV**

_'He's… so trusting… so… naïve…not to mention stupid!' _I couldn't help but snort at my own thoughts. I mean really. Who jumps into danger? Obviously this delightful little one.

Why am I stroking his hair?

Why is his head in my lap?

Why does it feel so good?

Why am I so- pissed off at that stupid deer!

Why is he fucking hovering! If it weren't for him an his, his, his _himness, _this boy wouldn't be in this position in the first place. I mean really. This kid is like what, thirty tops. I'm freaking 85 and I haven't even hit my prime yet!

Look at him. Despicable, leaning on the wall with not a care in the world, who does he think he is? Making me be the one to dote on the blond like he's _my_ alph- holy.

…

No.

_No._

_NO!_

I am the freaking alpha of all alphas!

I am the calm cool and collected one.

I am the fucking stud, with rippling muscles, and a smug air about him, and sexy eyes, and his smell is driving me crazy, and I just wanna…_!_

"Are you just going to stand over there," I drawled so like myself. Good familiar territory.

"Troublesome," the stag shook his head at me and approached with a leisure that I am all to familiar with since I'm the one who practically invented it.

He's smaller than me dammit! Yet, yet, _I will not submit to him! He will submit to me!_

He's glowering at me… why is he glowering at me?

**Shikamaru's POV**

For a beta that big one sure is defiant…

_'He's worth it you lazy ass… troublesome,' _As if. He is obviously going to challenge me every step of the way.

Why do I have two betas… sigh,

He obviously has maternal instincts so why does he fight it? Is it because I'm younger than him? I felt my eyebrows pull together in the middle.

Fucking troublesome.

Since when did I give a shit about anybody but myself?

I tilt my head back to stare blankly at the ceiling till I feel an intense gaze burrowing a hole in me. I'm not surprised to see it's the bigger beta who doesn't even seem to realize that he's practically raping me with his eyes.

Very fucking troublesome.

"Are you just going to stand over there," He looks like an alpha at this point, but his scent is telling me other wise. Is he really worth the trouble? I can _easily_ sway the smaller one. So young…

_'Not that you can talk you just turned 60…' _sigh

"Troublesome" as soon as the words left my lips I had to resist smirking. Seems like the overgrown puppy doesn't like to be… _referred _to as troublesome.

I cleared my throat in an uncharacteristic attempt to fight of a chuckle. Since when did I chuckle? I shook my head mentally and physically as the puppy continued to glare at me.

I brought them to one of the visitor chambers in the… palace, and told them to stay put. It seems they listened. The room was done in earth tones consisting of deep greens, browns, and off whites. It was spacious, and the bed seemed way to big for the room, but it was comfortable. I've… _meditated_ on it before; very fluffy yet sturdy. The amount of pillows on the piece of furniture was probably not that necessary, but the deep forest green comforter (that the two betas managed to make into a bowl like nest to lay in) that was in stark contrast to there lighter skin tones, made them look utterly… you get the drift. Even the blonde's tan looked lighter. And with that cool look of indifference that nearly leaked into defiance on the larger beta's face, I wasn't quite sure I could …_control_ myself.

And that was saying something.

A low growl was forming in my chest and the conscious beta responded with his own deeper one. I couldn't stop the shivers of pleasure even if I tried… which I didn't. That would be too troublesome.

"Stop _looking _at us like _that!_" The beta snapped.

_'Hmm, he doesn't exactly look like the type to snap,'_ I couldn't help but look at their naked bodies. Who am I to give them clothes if they choose to run around naked? Once they submitted to me that would change, but until then… not my concern.

The pillows surrounded them beautifully and my eyes couldn't help but appreciate the small blond. Blind or not blind he was completely and utterly fuc-

* * *

No killing me allowed lol

1 Razza is currency every thing need money!

2. eyes flashing green sign of jealousy!

3. He is whimpering at his own stupidity the dragon is himself just as all the animals are respectively themselves.

I tried maybe I failed lol but i damn sure tried.

finalls are finally overrrrrr yessssss

If it sucks just tell me dammit and I'll take it down.

**Look, I dig it that you favorite my story but could you please tell me why? XD It would make me feel better about writing this… just being honest this might be discontinued :/**


End file.
